PB Fractured Reality
by We'reAllMadHere666
Summary: This is a Smosh fanfic in which Anthony suffers from a serious hallucination from the famous urban legend of the Polybius. This my first one and I'm testing my skills as a writer so please give a comment to this short story. (If you can that is) Anyway have fun reading and I will be doing a large range of stuff from horror to romance/smut to well anything.


The day was dim and rather unsatisfying to Anthony's persona. He was sitting at the Smosh games headquarters on one of the chairs. Joven had just finished clearing up after their filming of an episode. Anthony was just simply waiting for the next interesting thing to happen. As if his life was an endless cycle that only ended when the team said so. And that was just as close to that as anything else was to it's own reassuring reality. He signed in complete and utter boredom. Nothing looked interesting, nothing sounded interesting and nothing was interesting. Everything was as it was. After Anthony heard the door slam shut from Joven leaving the room, he got up and decided to leave himself. He pick up his leather jacket and flung it on to his back and continued to walk down to the door. All he could hear was the calm footsteps echoing along the floor and the eeriness of the distant air. He could hear his steps getting louder and louder and soon found himself at a running pace. Anthony tried to run faster and just kept on trying. He found his way to the door and thrust it open with his hands. Soon he was outside.

It was dim, dark and remorseless like any bad day was. He looked around and saw his car. As he began to walk over he could feel a vibrating sensation coming from his left thigh. He reached in to his pocket and took out his phone. He looked at the screen and it read "Ian".

"Hey dude, you okay?" He said.

"Yeah fine, its just that for some reason I can't find the damn order menu." Said Ian hastily.

"Did you try my room. It might be either on my bed or on my desk. It's not like you to loose the menu. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I've just been a little dizzy lately."

"Did you feel "dizzy" while we were filming this morning?"

"Maybe I'm not sure. I felt it when I got back home."

"Well just wait a minuet I'm on my way back."

Anthony hung up the phone and became a little concerned. Ian was never usually sick nor did he ever feel unpleasant. Ian's good mood always seems to proceed the day, which was one of the things that kept Anthony interested in coming home after filming game bang. Anthony got in the car and felt the strong soothing sound of the engines roar. He took a deep breath then drove on. It wasn't a long drive it was very short. Along the way he noticed a couple of police cars alongside the road. Anthony was hoping that Ian hadn't died or something even remotely close. He'd hate to see his best-friend in danger.

Anthony pulled in the drive, got out and rushed to the door. The handle was cold and stung his hands, but it barley changed his determination to get in. He ran in to the living room and on the couch was an unconscious Ian. Anthony's eyes widened in fear that he might be dead. Ian was laying on his front with his face full on the cushion. Anthony grabbed him by the shoulder and waist and rolled him over so he could see his face. He put his hands to Ian's nose to check that he was breathing. He was. Barley.

Anthony got a large glass of water from the kitchen and ran in with it and launched the liquid at his face. Ian didn't open his eyes, but he began to make wheezing sounds. Like something was trapped in his throat. It was a deep and low sound. Anthony quickly ran over to him and punched him in the abdomen. Ian suddenly got up and threw himself to the kitchen. Anthony followed him to ensure his safety. Ian's head was already at the sink by the time he had reached him. "Wow, Ian are you okay?" Said Anthony in frustration and fear. Ian did not reply and was making sick and vulgar sounds, aiming his vomit at the sink. Anthony put his hand on his back to comfort him but for some reason his back felt like ice. He pulled his hand away in shock of the freeze. Anthony was speechless. He was wondering how he was still alive if his body felt like that. He prepared to speak, but before a word was said, there was a knock at the door. "One second I'll be there in a minuet." Shouted Anthony. He ran into Ian's room picked up a blanket the wrapped it around Ian to warm him up. Anthony then ran to the door in anticipation to meet the knocker.

Anthony opened the door to see that the weather was now very much stormy and it was raining heavily. But that wasn't relevant to him. At his doorstep was a tall man dressed completely in black. He had a smart, dark suit and shady trousers. The tall man also had jet black sunglasses that were perched on his strong, cold face that was staring deathly strait at Anthony.

"I am agent Roach and I would like you to do something for me." Said the man.

"Um... Okay but in a bit, my friend is pretty sick." Replied Anthony.

"Okay, but let me ask you something. Have had any interaction with a video game recently?"

"Yeah, I did a film with my friends playing one earlier today, why?"

"Wake up."

"What?"

The man in black pointed to behind Anthony. Anthony's vision scaled up his arm and finally met his finger. As he looked further back in to his house he saw Ian slowly turning around. Anthony looked worried and his vision was fixated on the body hidden under the blanket. A low hissing sound came from blanket like some kind of devious reptile waiting to strike. "You okay man." Said Anthony. Suddenly the blanket was shredded to pieces and standing in Ian's place was a massive dark green serpent with cursing blood red eyes. Anthony could barley pluck up the courage to say "what the hell". He turned back to the man in black.

"Wake up." He said one last time before slamming the door shut. It sounded like a gun shot to Anthony's ears. In complete and utter terror he tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He looked back to see the snake launching at him. He quickly ducked to avoid the monster. Anthony ran to the other end of the room and then the lights began to flicker and the windows were frosting up. "Please, no." Said Anthony pleading for his life. The snake stopped in it's own tracks and just opened it's mouth. In place of a tongue was a decaying and dying hand. Anthony's heart was beginning to quicken extremely fast. The hand instantly struck at Anthony's throat and then lifted him up in to the air. "What the hell is happening?" Shouted Anthony in terror. He started to yell as loud as he could in hope that someone could hear him. As he soon reached to the top of his voice the deathly hand lost it's grip over Anthony's neck.

Anthony fell to the floor and crawled back as fast as he could. When he put his final hand at the end of the wall he felt his entire weight shoot down upon him. He was falling. Fast and freely. As he tried to regain his awareness he saw that he had fallen through the floor boards of the house. It was dusty and dark. He kept on falling further and further until he felt the cold floor thwack him at the head. Anthony let out a loud yelp of pain and then looked upwards to find that he was miles below the surface and the only light he could see was from the hole. He was surprised he was still breathing after falling so far. As he viewed his surroundings, all he could see was pitch blackness.

The sound of a theatre light rushed and echoed around Anthony and in front of him was a circle of light and standing there was the man in black.

"Wake up." He said again.

"Hold on a second, what on earth is going on here. Tell me god damn it."

The light illuminating the man switched of and back on again, except this time he was gone. More lights began to appear and it was showing a path forward. Anthony had no other choice but to either follow or to rot in this dark abyss. As he ran forward he could hear his footsteps once more and the memory of earlier on came back to his mind. As Anthony followed the path of lights, it soon came to a door. It looked exactly the same as the door Anthony used before he got in his car to get back to Ian. He ran to open it. He hoped to feel the fresh air of the evening, but he was so wrong.

Anthony saw a long road with houses stretching on for miles, or at least what he thought was miles. The entire space was enveloped in a blood red fog. Anthony could smell death in the air. He ran forward at a brisk pace to see if anything else was about to lash out at him. As he continued to run he saw a tall figure emerge from the fog in front of him. "Wake up." Said figure. Anthony rushed towards him but the figure soon started to dissipate back in to the red. "Hold it. Get back here you bastard. Help me, please." Anthony's cry was barley heard. As he continued his running he saw jagged shapes appear in the fog. Anthony was happy to see something that looked similar to a forrest. But his hope eventually changed back in to horror. The jagged shapes became tangible shadows shooting from the floor reaching high in to the air and arching down from them was a long moss covered rope. On the end of each one was one of Anthony's friends.

Each body was pale with cuts and gashes all over them but no blood was coming from any wound. "What the hell. Oh God help me." Said Anthony quivering in fright. He tried not to look at any of the hanging bodies. He suddenly came to one of the shadows and hanging from it, was Ian. The corpses all burst out in delusional laughter. "Make it stop." Shouted Anthony covering his ears from the petrifying shrieks. The area was starting to dim in to darkness and laughter disappeared. Anthony was now on the floor in screaming terror. It was dark again. He was alone in his nightmarish reality. Anthony found himself lying straight down on the floor as if he was in a coffin. He could voices chatting. They became louder and soon he could hear a conversation.

"So how'd he die?" Said a strange voice.

"He was stabbed several times by a serial killer or something." Said another.

"Alright then, let's open him up and see what did it."

Anthony was dreading what was going to happen next. He couldn't feel his limbs nor could he move them, he was well and truly petrified. He heard the sound of a zip being pulled down. A light came through to Anthony's vision and when it soon calmed he could see two policemen investigating him. He couldn't speak, he couldn't scream, he couldn't do a thing. Anthony fell backwards and felt something hit his back. He soon realized he was in a body-bag and he was on an operating table. He saw men with dust masks on looking down at him. Among them was the man in black with his cold stare and yet again he said "wake up".

One of the men with the masks came over to him and he had a scalping knife in his hand. It began to reach down to him. Anthony could hear his heart thrashing against his chest like it was trying to escape. Soon, the feeling of cold steel pierced his stomach and then the extreme pain surged across Anthony's entire body. "AAAHHHHHHHH!" Anthony as screaming in agony as the knife worked its way up his body. Anthony's eyes were trapped open and unable to close. This was the end. But before Anthony could disappear he saw the man in black come to him once more. The man grabbed Anthony by the head and spoke to him.

"I will tell you this one last time. I told you not to play that game in the first place and now look what is happening. Your reality has cracked and I'm the only one who can save you. So I will command you one last time..."

"WAKE UP!"

"Anthony, you alright." Anthony jumped back in to awareness quickly, as if awoken from a nightmare. He looked around himself and saw all his friends were safe and alive. He felt the warmth of the Smosh game room clutch at him. It was very much satisfying. He glanced beside him to see Mari at his side. "Oh I'm just fine, no need to worry." Said Anthony. The entire atmosphere was like nothing had ever happened, as if it was an non-existing event.

"Really, tell me the name of the game we are playing." Demanded Mari. Anthony had completely forgot about what he was even doing there. He looked around to see that they were filming an episode of game bang.

"Umm.." Puzzled Anthony.

"Knew it." Said Mari with a sense of triumph in her voice. She then pointed to a computer screen in which Ian and Joven were playing on. The screen said...

Polybius.

After they had finished filming the episode, Anthony felt that he was the only one not having a laugh and he was. "Hey we're going out to get some lunch we'll be back in a minuet with some food." Said Mari with a couple of other members of the team. Only Anthony and Joven were left by the time they were gone. Anthony logged back on to the computer and found the webpage of the game in his history folder. He then altered the settings to ban that website from ever being used by him again. Anthony then laid back on his chair and relaxed. He was thankful that the nightmare was finally over.

Anthony felt the vibration of his phone again. He picked it up and looked at the screen. The number was 666.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Said Anthony.

"Congratulations, you woke up." Said a voice.

Anthony heard the beep of the phone and he put it back in to his pocket. He then waited for friends to return. He realized that maybe his day wasn't as pointless as he thought and that he was lucky to live the life he had. So he sat down, ate with his best-friends and continued to live onwards as the man he was.

The end


End file.
